How Well Do You Know Me?
by GratefullyDead
Summary: A little exercise in questions.


Title: How Well Do You Know Me?

Characters: Perry Mason and Della Street as a mix of portrayals from the books and on telly.

Rating: PG

These characters belong to CBS/Erle Stanley Gardner or someone other than me. No profits, only fun.

This story is based on one of those "friend surveys" that I'm sure we've all received on e-mail. I thought it would be a cute exercise for Perry and Della.

Perry Mason was the last to leave the office…again. He clicked off the light in his office as he headed into Della's. He went around her desk to place the pile of signed letters where she would see them first thing in the morning. Looking down he saw something she was writing. It looked like some kind of a list. Something about it caught his eye. He sat down to have a closer look. It was a list of questions. He started reading.

"_Della- Have a go at this dearie, and you better get the 'right' answers!_

_-Margie_

_How well do you know me?_

_1. Where you and I first met: Patterson Junior High!  
2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me: We're going to be friends.  
3. Take a stab at my middle name: Esther! Ha ha!  
4. How long you've known me: 22 years – boy, do I feel old.  
5. The last time that we saw each other: It's been too long. Please come to Los Angeles for a visit!  
6. The biggest risk I ever took? NYC for the Rockettes!  
7. The love of my life: Dr. Robert Mitchell.  
8. Am I funny? Yes!  
9. My favorite type of music: Benny Goodman!  
10. Can I sing? Yes, you sing beautifully.  
11. The best feature about me: Caring heart  
12. What do I want to do more than anything? Be a grandmother!  
13. What is one thing that you think I should do? Take a trip to Europe.  
14. How many places have I lived? At least two that I know of – Syracuse and The Big Apple.  
15. Would you call me a prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? Very stylish!_

_16. Have you ever hugged me? Lots of times.  
17. My favorite food: Lobster!  
18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? Ginger Rogers!  
19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: Boopsie!_

_20. Your favorite memory of me: Junior Prom when Roger Barnes asked you to dance and you laughed so hard you made him run out of the building._

_21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring: Cocktails!_

_22. What is one of my annoying habits? Always being prettier than me!  
23. Who are my best friends? Bob, the girls, me.  
24. Where will I be in 20 years: Retired to Boca Raton with Bob and a grandmother of five!_

_This was a hoot, Margie! Thanks for sending it. Love ya, Della."  
_

Perry chuckled as he read what Della had written to her friend Margie. He had learned a few tidbits about Della, too. Then he got an idea. He pulled a clean sheet of paper out of her desk and started writing.

When he finished, he left the paper on her desk and headed out of the office.

******

Della arrived at the office the next morning before Perry. She put her purse and gloves in her desk draw and sat down to see what the mail brought and if Perry had signed the letters as he promised. She saw the letters next to her type writer. He had signed them. 'Good boy,' she thought. The she saw something else. It was in Perry's hand writing and she started reading it. A huge smile came to her face.

"_How well do you know me?_

_1. Where you and I met: Razz Parker's office.  
2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me: She's smart __and__ beautiful. Wow!  
3. Take a stab at my middle name: Elizabeth.  
4. How long you've known me: Seven years.  
5. The last time that we saw each other: Today.  
6. The biggest risk I ever took? Moving to Los Angeles. But, I'm sure glad you did.  
7. The love of my life: I would like to say it's me…I hope it is. You're mine.  
8. Am I funny? Yes, and witty and smart.  
9. My favorite type of music: Waltzes.  
10. Can I sing? I bet you can.  
11. The best feature about me: Loyalty. Beauty. Intelligence. Compassion._

_12. What do I want to do more than anything? Be happy.  
13. What is one thing that you think I should do? Marry me.  
14. How many places have I lived? Syracuse, Los Angeles.  
15. Would you call me a prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? Incredibly beautiful and very glamorous!_

_16. Have you ever hugged me? Yes.  
17. My favorite food: French.  
18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? I don't want you to be anyone else.  
19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: Beautiful, as Paul always says._

_20. Your favorite memory of me: The day you took the job as my secretary._

_21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring: Coffee…. and sandwiches._

_22. What is one of my annoying habits? Always being right.  
23. Who are my best friends? Margie, Jill. Me?  
24. Where will I be in 20 years: I hope you'll still be here with me… as my wife. _

_Did I get the right answers?_

_-P_

He had gotten all the right answers she thought. He must have seen her letter to Margie and copied it. It was most unlike him to do something like this, but she loved it. She laid the paper to one side, retrieved another sheet and started writing. Two could play this game. She put the finished list in with the morning mail and placed it on his desk.

Perry let himself in the back entrance to his office and saw that Della had placed the morning mail on his desk. He buzzed her on the intercom to announce he was in and that she could come through when she was ready to go over the mail. He started sorting through the pile. Her list was the fourth item he came across.

"_How well do you know me?_

_1. Where you and I met: Razz Parker's office.  
2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me: He's so smart, I can't believe he's really that nice. And, he's so dreamy.  
3. Take a stab at my middle name: John.  
4. How long you've known me: Seven years.  
5. The last time that we saw each other: Yesterday.  
6. The biggest risk I ever took? Hiring me.  
7. The love of my life: __It__is__you__.  
8. Am I funny? Sometimes you are.  
9. My favorite type of music: Sons of Westwood!  
10. Can I sing? I've never heard you, but I'm sure you can.  
11. The best feature about me: Strength of character. Blue eyes!_

_12. What do I want to do more than anything? Help people.  
13. What is one thing that you think I should do? Marry me.  
14. How many places have I lived? Hmmm, this is a hard one…I don't really know.  
15. Would you call me a prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? Devastatingly handsome. _

_16. Have you ever hugged me? Yes.  
17. My favorite food: Steak.  
18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? You could never be anyone else.  
19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: Lethal._

_20. Your favorite memory of me: The first time you drove me home after work. That was the day I knew I was in love with you._

_21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring: Work!_

_22. What is one of my annoying habits? Staying up too late.  
23. Who are my best friends? Paul, Mick and me.  
24. Where will I be in 20 years: Right where you are and loving every minute of it._

_How do you like my answers?_

As if on cue, Della entered just as he finished reading the last line. "Ready for the mail?" she asked.

"Sure."

Della took her regular seat beside him.

"Let's start with this one," Perry said and pulled out her list. "Item number three…" He turned to her. "How did you know my middle name is John? I never use it."

Della smiled at him. "Lucky guess." She set her pad and pencil down. "How did I do on the rest of the questions?"

"All in all pretty well, Miss Street. But, I can't really sing at all. I've only lived in California. And, why do you think a good nickname for me is 'Lethal'?"

"I heard Burger say that one day. I guess because you always win."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," he said as he lit a cigarette. "How did I do?"

"Perfect. I think you got them all. But, I do need to ask you about question thirteen because I noticed we had the same answer."

"I noticed that, too. What do you think it means?" He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"I like it that we put down the same thing. Maybe we should look in to it."

"I agree."

-End-


End file.
